Fun in the Sun
by Sarrasi
Summary: Cassie is alone with uncaring parents and unwanted time on her hands. Will her neighbours Will and Sarah manage to cheer her up with a spontaneous carwash? Please read and review, better then it sounds x
1. Alone in the World

**Alone in the World**

The loud shrill of an impatient alarm blared out of the blackberry that sat innocently on Cassie's dresser. Sun drifted through the open curtains onto the double bed uninvited. The huge oak tree that had been specially transported from England sheltered the girl from most of the harsh sunlight but a few impish rays had managed to creep their way towards the area where Cassie's head was.

Although the room itself was messy, Cassie liked to think it as organised chaos since she could always find what she wanted and that despite the madness, it was clean. Said teen groaned under the duvet when the phone grew slowly louder in volume until it rang in her ears and peered out over to the dresser. She lay still for a while and whilst debating on whether or not she should even bother getting up for it, the phone stopped ringing. With a contented sigh, Cassie slumped back onto her pillows and closed her eyes.

She was blasted out of bed when the ringing started up again after about five minutes, the perfect amount of time for the teen to start dozing. "Alright, alright, I'm coming." She snarled, crawling over the floor, fumbling for the blackberry and pressing it to her ear.

"Hello?" She croaked, leaning against the dresser, too tired to care about the handles prodding painfully her in the back. Her usually perfected pageboy haircut with its spiky fringe was messy and slightly greasy, last night's makeup still residing on her face giving her a bad case of 'panda' eyes. Her throat felt as though it had been blow torched and then doused in bleach. Glancing down she smiled with relief when she found she had actually remembered to get into her pyjamas.

"Cass, it's half one. Aren't you up yet?

It was Will Lennox, a soldier whose closest neighbour for miles was her and her family. He and his wife Sarah lived on a huge plot of land about six miles away from anywhere.

"No, I'm not. Unlike some senile old men I know, I have a social life." Cassie retorted chuckling when she heard him huff and act deeply insulted.

Will was easy to talk to and Cassie was always welcomed to spend time with him and Sarah; to dinner, a swim in the lake at the bottom of their back yard or even if she needed a ride anywhere. Cassie knew why they cared for her like they did; it was because of her own parents.

They were always busy, no matter if it was a Sunday, Christmas, even her birthday. Her mother was a lawyer who worked in the city. She had an apartment there and would often stay away for up to five days, leaving Cassie to look after herself. Danielle wasn't exactly beautiful, she was more elegant; with sleek black hair always up in a tight bun, perfected yet subtle make up and tight stunningly made outfits showing off her thin waist and long legs. Cassie's father was a successful businessman, the foreign affairs director of Apple Technology who dealt with their affairs all over the world and as a result, he was also missing most of the time. Robert was very good looking with broad toned shoulders emphasised in his expensive suits, always clean shaven and his hair was always spiked to gelled perfection. They both had piercing pale blue eyes and tanned skin, throwing Cassie's early theories of them being vampires out the window.

"Whatever you say little lady," Will laughed good naturally, having known full well Cassie would probably have not been up. "Listen, I was wondering if you wanted a little job in exchange for having dinner with me and Sarah tonight."

Cassie groaned but before she could even reply, Will interrupted.

"Not today, I know perfectly well you'll be confining yourself to your room today but how about tomorrow? Let's say, be over here at around one o'clock?"

Cassie thought it over slowly, her groggy brain not really up to making plans at this moment in time, and replied "Sure Will, that'll be nice. See you then!" She managed to stifle a yawn but knew it had been futile.

"Go back to your pit girl; I don't want you passing out on the phone. What did you do last night anyway?"

"Just a sleepover, me Eve and Sophie went to see a movie then stayed at Eve's. We didn't go sleep until about four in the morning. I got dropped off home at quarter to eleven." Cassie answered, forcing her eyes open as they drooped.

"When I was thirteen, I was worried about my studies and my sport, not sleepovers." Will's retort was mock threatening and Cassie laughed.

Pushing a strand of hair from her eyes the girl grinned. "I can do both Will, unlike you obviously. Now if you don't mind, I am going back to sleep." She countered.

After saying goodbye Cassie managed to stand up albeit unsteadily and make her way out of her room and across the hall. Soft cream carpet rose to meet her steps which the changed to pricey tiles when she entered the plush bathroom. It was about as big as most people's living room with a massive corner bath and a walk in shower.

Shrugging off her pyjamas, Cassie entered the shower and turned the water onto 'torrential rain' and she clicked a button marked 'sides'. Fast hot water poured from the ceiling, drenching her hair in seconds. Slightly softer water squirted out on each side of her and she sighed with relief as she felt muscles she didn't know were tense relaxed. Grabbing a wipe, Cassie removed her makeup and then shampooed her hair adding conditioner to the ends, before closing her eyes and simply standing under the downpour.

After about twenty minutes, Cassie wrapped herself in a towel and made her way down the marble staircase to the kitchen. Pouring a bowl of cereal, Cassie sat down on one of the kitchen stools and ate, feeling her body dry whilst her hair dripped water down the back of her neck and down her spine.

Looking around, Cassie observed her house sadly with forlorn eyes. Yes, everything was new and expensive and was constantly being updated. And yes, Cassie compared to some had it easy; with her own weekly income from her parents directly to her bank account, attending a private school and hired maids that cooked her dinner every weekday her parents weren't (even sometimes when they were) around.

But Cassie would give it all up for to belong to Will and Sarah's family. Sarah had a few months old baby called Annabelle and it was clear how much they adored her. Cassie would come over to help take care of her and when she allowed to hold the baby, she couldn't help the overwhelming feelings of jealously and sadness that flooded her mind. Here was a child who had parents that doted on her very existence and would do anything to ensure she was happy.

Why can't my parents be like that with me? Cassie thought, her eyes barely holding back tears.

Shaking her head, Cassie placed the empty bowl in the sink and made her way back up the stairs to her bedroom.

* * *

Will and Sarah's cream coloured two-story house, hidden behind large pine trees and lush fields abundant with wheat and corn, slowly came into view as Cassie made her way down the road, the hazy, red-orange country sun framing the barn where Will kept his tractor and his small workshop leaving most of it empty.

Cassie turned left and slowly made her way up the enormous driveway, past the Lennox's filthy Topkick and up onto the porch. Knocking casually on the door, the teen waited patiently, hands in the back pockets of her small denim shorts, her bag swinging around her ankles.

Turning, Cassie surveyed the sky, gazing longingly out passed the clouds. She had always wanted to be a pilot and she could imagine herself being so free out in the open blue vastness, her peering down at the land with a smile on her face and a laugh in her throat.

She faced the door again as she heard it open and smiled warmly when she saw Will open the door.

"Right on time, come on in."

Will was wearing a baggy shirt and shorts, his feet shoved into comfy trainers. He had a lazy smile and Cassie followed him into the kitchen; a homely room, cluttered and lived in, smelling of the unmistakable aroma of baking. Annabelle sat in her high chair coated in flour from head to tiny toe, grinning up at Cassie with white lips. Sarah was kneading dough half heartedly and looked up when she saw her husband entered. Her gaze flickered to Cassie and she smiled and beckoned her over. Motioning her to wash her hands, Sarah pulled off half the dough from the other and set it down in front of the teen.

"Go nuts kiddo, it's supposed to be bread to go with lunch." Sarah laughed cheerfully, pushing into the uncooperative dough. Cassie grinned happily and set to work on the dough, not noticing Will creep back out towards the front of the house.

Closing the front door, Will made his way over to his truck and lent against the grill. Ironhide rumbled his engine in greeting and Will smiled. From their viewpoint, they could both watch Sarah, Cassie and Annabelle cooking. Annabelle was content banging her little fists on the highchair table and watching the flour pour to the floor whilst Cassie and Sarah were locked in a furious flour fight, chucking handfuls at each other. Shrieking with mock terror when it went in their hair and then laughing delightedly.

"It's good to see that girl laughing again." Will said aloud, chuckling when she made a face when Sarah got some flour in her mouth before continuing her attack with renewed vigour.

"She does not laugh?" A rough, pleasantly lilted voice drifted from the open window of the Topkick, in a surprised tone.

Will shook his head, wondering whether to tell the Weapon Specialist. "Robert and Danielle are workaholics," He explained. "They're never home; Danielle is always in the city and Robert is in London, Tokyo and God knows where else and are forever leaving Cassie on her own. They missed her ninth, twelfth and thirteenth birthday, have only made it to a handful of the girls Christmas' and are barely aware of her existence!" Will sighed and rubbed a hand across his face wearily, saddened just thinking about it.

Ironhide didn't respond for a while and when he did his voice sounded angry.

"That is despicable."

Will nodded and made his way over to the driver's door. Poking his head into the open window, Will asked "Do you mind if she washes you? I said she had to do a job in return for her to have dinner with us."

"Why not just invite her for the meal?" Ironhide asked grumpily, unsure of a child washing him.

"Two reasons 'Hide. One, you are filthy and I refuse to wash you after what you did last time. Two, she hates the concept of charity. She has a lot of pride and her stubbornness could match yours." Will replied, peering at the dashboard. "Please?" He added when he didn't get an answer.

"Very well, I cannot remain coated in this for much longer."

Will grinned and patted his Topkick happily. Before heading back inside, Will stared through the kitchen window and laughed when he saw Cassie and Sarah comparing flattened pieces of dough, clearly finished with their flour war and back to bread making, a content 'I am home' look in the young girls eyes.


	2. Washing the TopKick

**Chapter Two **

**Washing the Topkick**

Cassie made her way out onto the driveway, smiling softly, lugging a bucket filled with two sponges, a hose and a type of liquid bought especially by Will for his truck. Dumping them down by the tap, she waited until the water ran warm and then filled up the bucket, pulling the plastic off the new sponges. The sun warmed her face and she sat down with her back pressed against the wall of the house, next to some well managed flowers. Cassie closed her eyes and soaked up the rays, allowing them to soothe her mind.

Whilst waiting for the large bucket to fill, Cassie wondered about the conversation she had with Will a few minutes ago.

"_Sure no problem Will, I was scared you were going to have me paint the barn or something." Cassie grinned, placing a hand on her chest in mock relief. Will laughed and pulled out a bucket and hose from under sink._

_Accepting them when he offered them to her, Cassie waited until Will had thrown a couple new sponges into the bucket and a bottle of washing up liquid for cars before wondering towards the front door._

"_Oh, hey Cass one more thing!" Turing, Cassie saw Will hurry over to her and open the door._

"_My truck is government property so..."_

"_So do not scratch or chip the paintwork right?" Cassie guessed smiling._

_Will rubbed the back of his neck, as if he wanted to tell her something but was thinking better of it. "Yeah there's that, but also it has, well, kind of been experimented on. So there are a few, uh, glitches."_

"_Glitches?" Cassie repeated, confused. "You mean the 'radio turning on and off' kind of glitches?"_

_Will laughed nervously and after opening the door wide enough for the girl to pass through he bent down and whispered in her ear "Use warm water, ok?"_

_And with that he winked and closed the door leaving the teen befuddled._

Cassie glanced down at the bucket and reached over to turn the tap off. Clambering to her feet, Cassie attached the hose to the tap and tried to drag the bucket across to the truck. Swearing quietly when it splashed onto her trainers, Cassie grimaced when she saw the amount of mud on the Topkick.

Sighing in annoyance but still determined, Cassie grabbed the hose, turned the tap and directed the hose to one of the wheels. Thankfully the water was warm and she blasted the mud off with ease, watching with satisfaction when shining silver slowly came into view.

"Where the hell did Will go to make you so filthy?" Cassie mused, shaking her head at the thick layer of mud coating the passenger door. Mud had seeped itself into every available crevice, while blades of grass inserted itself into the caked on soil.

To her surprise, the engine gave a soft grunt making the teen pause and stare at the bonnet. Shaking it off, Cassie continued spraying each wheel with the hose until the thicker layers of mud came off. Throwing the hose back towards the tap, Cassie rolled up her sleeves and set to work gently coaxing the dirt off in circular motions. A trick she had learned from Paul, her father's personal assistant. He had told her to never scrub too hard or for too long without rinsing the sponge else the dirt you had taken off before would scratch the paint work.

The smile of success faltered then disappeared when Cassie realized she was probably closer to Paul then to her father, she had never spoken to him about anything other than her grades or plans for the futures, which – to an extent – were barely convocations at all. Tears seeped down unbidden from her eyes onto her cheeks and she sniffed hurriedly. Wiping her face with the back of her hand, she composed herself and diligently continued.

Had she been used to the feelings emitted by the Autobots when in vehicle mode, she would have sensed the Topkick's confusion and sympathy.

...

Ironhide watched the child sadly and although he did not know the exact reason for her mood change, he somehow knew it _was_ about her parents. He managed to contain a growl of anger at the treatment of this human child.

Sparklings on Cybertron, even before the war, had been devoted upon and had never gone without anything. Even Annabelle, Will and Sarah's offspring, was loved dearly and always kept happy. Ironhide shuddered to think what treatment had befallen on Cassie when she was Annabelle's age.

Content with the gentle treatment he was receiving, Ironhide relaxed on his axles without thinking. He lowered himself to the ground with a soft hiss like sigh, making Cassie yelp and stumble backwards.

Cassie moved away cautiously and emptied the bucket into the drain under the tap. The soapy and now brown coloured water swirled down the pipes and once the bucket had been checked for any lurking dirt, she filled it up again. Squirting the liquid into rapidly filling bucket, she was surprised when it didn't create any bubbles and then recoiled at the strong nose burning smell that was coming of it.

"Gross gross _gross_." She muttered, wrinkling her nose. Dragging the bucket over once more to the Topkick, she cocked her head at it curiously. "At least now I know what Will meant by glitches." She thought out loud, gazing at the truck and smiling as it raised itself again. As she made her way over and bent down to rinse the sponge in the liquid, she felt a strong force knock into her backside and push her over forcefully.

Gasping with shock, Cassie hit the floor heavily. Groaning, she rolled onto her back just in time to watch the driver's door close.

"You got to be kidding me..." She said in shock. Sudden inspiration hit her and Cassie rotated quickly on her behind and non-to-gently kicked out at the bumper. Her trainer hit its mark, dragging a surprised grunt out of the Topkick. Cassie poked her tongue out at it and got to her feet, checking herself for cuts. But although the landing hadn't been soft, she was not visibly injured.

Peering into the truck, she frowned when she saw no one inside. "Wonder if Will knows he has a possessed truck?" Cassie laughed and whilst keeping her eye on the doors, she bent over and collected her sponge, ignoring the threatening revving of the engine.

"You're just proving to me you're possessed." She mocked it after a few minutes of the Topkick constantly revving it engine in annoyance every time she came near to it with a sponge. After she said that, the truck stopped moving and making noises and Cassie was free to continue.

She started to work on the bonnet, noting how the added substance in the bucket was making the truck's metal shine. At her small 5"3, Cassie still had trouble cleaning the whole of the hood and before she knew what she was doing Cassie paused in front of it and she asked it "Can you, like, sink again" and she gestured to the ground.

A pause followed but much to Cassie's surprise, the Topkick actually lowered itself with a growl. Grinning, Cassie responded with a laugh and replied, "Thank you very much." Now that it was lower, Cassie could reach the entire bonnet and she smiled with satisfaction.

_Half an hour later..._

"Nice job Cassie!"

The teen looked up from winding up the hose at Will before regarding Ironhide. She gave it an impish grin before saying, "Yeah I guess I did." She threw the truck a sly wink and laughed when it grunted deeply.

Will looked back and forth between his truck and Cassie amused, happy that Cassie was not scared by Ironhide's behaviour. Although he had not talked outright to the girl – knowing full well it would terrify her – Will had watched Ironhide grumble at her in response to her talk and could feel his happiness of such a gentle washing pour off him. If Sarah or Will wanted him clean, they blasted him with the hose; Ironhide didn't mind, but he preferred it when they had the time to wash him properly.

Will had been slightly worried about how 'Hide would react to Cassie and had watched from the kitchen window but had been relieved at his patience. The incident with the door had made Will laugh and was unavoidable but he was proud of Cassie for getting her own back by kicking him. Although positive Ironhide had felt nothing, he knew it had been a shock for the Weapon Specialist to be put in his place; especially by a thirteen year old girl who was barely a blip of existence when compared to him.

"Dinner is ready, we're having Spaghetti with that bread you and Sarah made." Will added, leaning against the door frame. "It's on the table in the dining room."

He smiled as Cassie grinned happily up at him and as she shoved the hose into the bucket, he motioned to her to leave it there. Trotting over to the door, Cassie managed to untie her sodden shoes and slip off her socks before entering the house with bare feet. Shutting the front door silently, he made his way over to the gleaming Ironhide.

"You look... shiny." Will chuckled, casting his gaze over Ironhide's body, noting the skill that had gone into it. "I had no idea she actually knew what she was doing."

"You thought she was incompetent yet you still allowed her near me?" Ironhide thundered, his voice causing Will to burst into peals of laughter. He clutched his side and rested against the angry truck, his laughter slowly quieting. Wiping his eyes, Will shook his head at the Topkick.

"No, I didn't think she _couldn't _do the task, I just had no idea she would do it as _well_ as she did. She is the daughter of two exceptionally rich parents you know." He gasped, still chuckling weakly. Ironhide huffed but said nothing.

"We'll drop her home around six ok? See you later 'Hide."

And with that and a final pat on Ironhide's hood, Will walked back into the house. Stopping when he reached the porch, Will turned, a thought entering his head and added, "Do you think Optimus and the others would like a wash as well? We could grab Sam so she wouldn't do it alone; Mikaela is in Spain with her dad."

Ironhide thought it over. "I think it would be entertaining since Optimus is always requesting closer interaction with humans unaware of our true forms." He replied, doing a truck impersonation of a sly grin. Will chuckled and said "I'll make some calls."


	3. The Ride Home and Heart to Hearts

**Chapter Three – The Ride Home and Heart to Hearts**

_Two weeks later._

Cassie exited the grey building that was Moreshower Elementary School and flinched at the sudden brightness on her pupils. She reached up behind her head and untied her hair band allowing her golden curls to fall about her shoulders whilst looking around for Ruby the driver her mother had assigned her. Eve left her side and as she waved goodbye, Cassie watched her be pulled into a one armed hug by her dad when she reached him. Looking away her heart feeling heavy like it always did, Cassie smiled when she was enveloped by a huge hug by Sophie.

"You ok Cass? What you doing this weekend?" She asked worriedly, scared that Cassie would be stuck in that massive house by herself.

The thin brunette looked Cassie over, seeing the sad expression she was carrying and grimaced with regret. She was going to see her Aunty and Uncle for the weekend and because she spent most of her time trying to distract Cassie from the loneliness that enveloped her, Sophie felt bad about leaving her – even it was for two days.

Cassie heard the concern her friend's otherwise carefree voice and laughed reassuringly.

"I'm going to be busy with homework this weekend Soph, don't worry about me."

Although still looking unconvinced Sophie let it go. "Ok babes; call me on Sunday evening about the Math homework in for Monday." That made Cassie chuckle and nod.

"Fine, but I'm not giving you the answers this time." She mock scolded, shoving Sophie down the stone steps who gave her a wink before hurrying to her own car. Cassie waved back with a fake smile on her face; waiting until Sophie and her mother were out of sight before sighing sadly and resume her searching, her eyes darting around the parking lot.

Although she couldn't see the Land Rover, she had spotted a large red and blue Peterbilt. Squinting, she was rewarded with a loud blare of the horn which made everyone in the surrounding area leap about ten feet in the air and Will's head poke out of one of the windows. Her face broke into a baffled but happy smile and Cassie started walking over to it, shaking her head lightly. As she drew nearer the memories that had been shunned by school work came flooding back; the 'possessed' Topkick and its weird behaviour... Why were they returning now? And why on Earth was Will driving a Semi?

Cassie recalled how Will had been called out to Australia a few days after Cassie had washed his truck and had returned with a broken arm last night.

"Hey kiddo, need a lift?"

Cassie caught the passenger door as it popped open when she neared it, stepped onto the raised platform so she could peer into it and replied with a puzzled look on her face, "Where's Ruby? You scare her off or something?"

Will laughed and motioned her to get in. "Or something, come on. I want to ask you something."

Cassie sighed but did what she was told and clambered in. It was difficult and she had to literally pull herself up into the passenger seat but she laughed out loud when she peered out the window and saw how high up she was.

"This thing is huge! I've never seen one covered in flames either..."Cassie mused, clicking her seat belt into place and grinning up at Will. "Let me guess, this one's from the government too huh?"

Will returned the smile and nodded, "You could say that, it belongs to a friend of mine." Starting the engine, Will manoeuvred the Peterbilt out of the parking lot and onto the main road. It towered over everything and Cassie waved at the friends she drove past who, in return, gave her bewildered yet excited grins and waves. Settling back into the seat, Cassie failed to notice how the seat comforted around her body and warmed gently, coaxing her into comfort and drawing out her unwanted memories and thoughts.

"So, how did you break your arm?" Cassie asked curiously, turning her head and focusing on the plaster stretched from his wrist to elbow. Will glanced down at it briefly before giving Cassie a wide grin.

"Slightly classified honey, but I can tell you I fell out of a ten story building." Will chuckled, easing the Peterbilt into a gradual stop before some traffic lights.

"Fell? How on Earth can you fall out of a... You know what? I really don't want to know!"

Will laughed and Cassie thought she heard the engine of the Semi give a low chuckle but they had started moving again before she could be sure. Perfect, she thought another possessed vehicle. You really are great at choosing them Will.

"Has this one got any, uh, glitches like your Topkick had?" Cassie asked, stroking the leather seat she was sitting in before fixing her eyes on the dashboard suspiciously.

Will smiled at Cassie's wariness and patted the steering wheel almost apologetically before replying "Yeah, I think so. This one is much better behaved then Iron... then my truck though."

Cassie cast Will an odd look before returning her gaze out of her window. Struggling against the tight seatbelt, Cassie stared out onto the slowly disappearing houses. Trees replaced lampposts and huge lush fields replaced front gardens and driveways. Sighing, Cassie said "You know Will, there's this amazing new club called civilisation that you and Sarah should join, I'm sure you'd like it!"

Will burst out laughing and this time Cassie was _certain _she heard the engine give a distinct rumble. She could even feel the small vibrations from her seat, if she was honest, it sounded like the Peterbilt was actually laughing.

Noticing that Will was still chuckling weakly, Cassie decided to change the topic. "What did you want to ask me anyway?"

Will gave another small laugh before his face grew slightly more serious.

"My friends saw the great job you did on my truck and were wondering if you wanted to wash their cars? They'd pay you of course..."

He drifted off when he saw the teen shaking her head furiously. Glaring at Will, Cassie sighed angrily.

"Will," She said through clenched teeth. "I don't want money, that's the one thing I have a surplus of, can't I just..." She trailed off, scared at finishing her sentence in case she sounded petty and bratty. Will noticed and his face softened.

"... Just stay for dinner? Of course, if that's what you want Cass." Will finished gently; hiding a sad smile at the relieved and contented one Cassie gave him and replacing it with a joking one.

"Thanks Will, tell your friend I'm sorry but..."

"No need, he'll understand," Will replied sternly. "Although you may regret that offer when you figure out _what _you're washing."

Cassie thought about it. After a few seconds, her brows furrowed in shock and mock terror and she turned to Will.

"No, no no! This thing is massive! How the hell am I going to...?"

"Don't worry; I've got you some help. You won't be doing it alone." Will interrupted, laughing again, dragging a reluctant chuckle out of the teen.

"Please, dear God, tell me it isn't as expensive as it looks? Cleaning your truck is fine because it has some serious attitude problems, but this one seems nice and I don't want to wreck it accidently." Cassie begged Will, a nervous looking flickering across her face as she appraised the bonnet through the windscreen.

"You have a good eye Cass, and don't worry, this one is perfectly friendly. You can't 'wreck' one even if you tried, my truck ended up in perfect condition even with its, attitude problems." Will reassured her, shaking his head at her terminology. Sighing with relief and having a small smile on her face, Cassie returned her gaze out of the window, watching the clouds in the sky twist and fold in the wind.

* * *

_Twenty minutes later..._

Will waited until Cassie had struggled out of the Semi, regained her footing and disappeared into her huge house with a cheerful wave before sighing sadly and slumping in his seat.

"What is troubling you Major Lennox?"

Will didn't seem surprised or scared by the sudden voice in the Peterbilt, so loud and calm it was as though a man was sitting next to him. Rubbing his forehead wearily, Will did nothing to stop the truck from driving off on its own down the deserted street in the direction of his house.

"Will Optimus, I like being called Will outside of N.E.S.T... and well, I just feel bad for Cassie is all." He replied, rubbing the back of his neck and fixing the dashboard with an almost guilty look.

"The youngling is good health, Will." Optimus responded, slowing slightly so that he and his passenger had longer to talk. He felt as though Will had something on his mind and wished for him to confide in him.

"It isn't about her health Optimus, it's about _her_. She always puts on a brave face but inside it looks like she's slowly dying. Sarah and I try to do everything to make her feel like part of a family but it is hardly enough for one as young as she is." Will struggled to explain things to an alien robot, knowing how hard it was for them to grasp the lack of concern some parents' had for their children, when on their own planet 'sparklings' were deeply loved.

There was a pause and Will took it as a sign to continue. "Cassie's always alone Optimus; after school, weekends even birthdays and Christmases. I've tried talking to Danielle and Robert but it didn't work, if anything it made them angry at Cass and that isn't fair! She's a kid Op, and kids need love. Sarah wants me to call someone but I don't want her to leave, I know that's selfish but everyone has come to enjoy her company, even Ironhide." Will put his head in his hands bitterly. "I don't know what to do!" He cried softly, resting his forehead against the steering wheel, closing his eyes.

Will looked up when he felt Optimus stop but frowned slightly when he realised they were looking out onto a clear sky and a green field, not his driveway. Will's seatbelt unclipped, pulled itself into the holder and after a few seconds the door opened slowly. Getting the message, Will hopped out of the Semi and walked so that he could picked at some of the growing long grass coming up to his knee. Instead of watching, Will merely listened to the sound of Optimus transforming; still finding it awe inspiring.

Will heard every whirl, click and metallic slice as the Autobot leader stood up. He even heard all the sounds watching seemed to drown out; the sigh of air compressed out of vents, the harmony of all the pieces fitting together perfectly.

Will turned when he heard him finish and smiled up at the now kneeling Optimus Prime. Thanks to his previous experience with the Cybertronians, Will knew that Optimus was as conflicted as he was although trying to hide it with a small smile.

"You are an exceptionally kind human Will and that causes you distress when you cannot care for those dear to you." Optimus said gently, lowering himself so he was eye level to the human before him. "From what I heard, Cassie enjoys her time spent with you and is very grateful you find time for her. The fact she wished for a simple meal with your family in exchange for a task indicates that she is a loving child, happy for the attention that is indeed neglected on her."

Will nodded and fixed his gaze unwaveringly into Optimus' eternal deep blue optics, something only he and Sam could achieve for long periods of time.

"So what do I do?" He asked his voice soft and small.

A child asking an elder.

Optimus paused before placing a finger onto Will's chest; where his 'human spark' was.

"I believe the phrase is; 'follow your heart." He replied simply, sincerity echoing his words like a lost song. Will nodded, eye lids feeling heavy, exhaustion catching up to him fast. He had hardly slept the night before; the pains of his arm keeping from sleeping for longer than a few hours.

Smiling fondly, Optimus stood once more and transformed, drivers door opening once he was finished. Unable to contain a yawn much longer, Will walked slowly over to his friend. Catching glimpse of the slowly setting sun, the Major paused; watching the oranges, pink and golden rays dance across the sky. His shoulders fell slowly as if finally relaxed and climbed into the seat, smiling when the seatbelt clicked itself into place.

"Thank you Optimus, for everything." Will said, settling back into seat quietly. Forcing his eyes open.

Optimus hummed peacefully, not trying to make his passenger fall asleep; only relax him and his slowly calming mind. Will smiled and patted the steering wheel, both grateful for their friendship that went passed merely soldiers in a war to real kinship.


	4. Washing the Hummer

**Chapter Four – Washing the Hummer**

"No no no! Bad car!"

The Search and Rescue revved its engine defensively and backed up, bubbles dripping over its paintwork like snails over a leaf of cabbage. Cassie was trying hard not to laugh at its silly appearance and to keep her cool as it continued to refuse a rinse down. The teen stood a few metres away brandishing a hose, her patience draining out of her fast.

"The water is not THAT cold you big baby!" She exclaimed angrily. Pressing the nozzle hard, she blasted the metal with another bout of water and received a pathetic whine of protest for her trouble. The Hummer backed up again but stopped when it hit Will's fence, water dripping from the windscreen where she had hit it. Grinning with triumph, Cassie edged closer and began targeting the left wheel. With a loud growl and screech of its wheels, the Hummer shot back, taking the fence with it. Letting out a strangled gasp, Cassie's jaw dropped in shock. Eyes narrowing with a deadly vengeance, Cassie pulled at the hose and followed the uncooperative truck through the back garden. She found it trying to hide behind a rundown tractor, its huge bulk giving it away.

"This is ridiculous!"

The truck didn't seem to think so. In fact, as she tried to approach it from behind it drove away and Cassie ended up chasing the damn thing around the tractor, it somehow managing to avoid her and reversing whenever she changed direction. Growling angrily, Cassie quickly clambered up the side of the tractor and launched a surprise attack on one of its doors. She chuckled darkly when its engine rumbled in both surprise and annoyance but her victory was short lived when it rolled one of its wheels purposefully onto the end of the hosepipe, squelching it in the mud.

"No fair! That's cheating!" Cassie protested, tugging weakly at her only weapon that was now useless. Crouching next to it, Cassie tried to push the wheel and tug out the rubber wire at the same time. It did little good. The engine growled mockingly in a way Cassie interpreted it as 'So what?'

"So? You're a freaking three tonne possessed Hummer and I'm a six stone human! How the hell am I supposed to win? Give me the hose you twit!" She shouted, slapping the wheel repeatedly. The wheel suddenly turned, making the teen squeak with surprise and fall onto her behind. The truck began lurching towards her.

"Not good."

* * *

His friend with the Peterbilt was busy Will said. The Hummer was just as well behaved Will said. Yeah, you are such a liar Cassie thought viciously from her perch in the tree. Cassie was sitting on a thick branch on the right side of tree, peering down cautiously around her. Her hands were scratched by her hurried attempt to get to safety and her pride was damaged twice as bad. She had just got chased up a tree by a freaking truck.

On the ground twenty five feet below was the Search and Rescue Hummer, sitting perfectly still not two metres from the trunk. It was still a little foamy but most had been wiped away of had dripped off by the effort made to corner the human. Cursing like a trooper, Cassie fidgeted on her branch and looked around her. They were both on the opposite side of the house and unless Will or Sarah looked out the either the bathroom window or their bedroom window she was stuck.

Despite her experience with the Topkick and Will's warning about the Hummer being 'government property' and having 'glitches' similar to the one his truck had had, Cassie had treated it like a normal car. Washing it and not communicating to it as she had Ironhide, as Will called it. But it seemed the H2 Hummer hated being washed and rinsed with the hose. It had actually redirected the spray back onto Cassie when she had blasted one of the doors by opening it suddenly. Dripping wet and furious, Cassie had gaped at it in shock, irritation flaring in her eyes. She had tried again but with the excessive whining the engine was making, she felt as though she was torturing the stupid thing. She had spent ages chasing it around the Lennox's property, often hiding behind Ironhide and ambushing it that way. At one point it had actually bulldozed its way through the barn door and had only come out when Cassie had scrambled into the Topkick and kept low. Thinking she had given the Hummer had emerged only to receive a grill full of water from the merciless teen.

The teen's attention was caught as her hand brushed up against a bumpy surface. Looking to her left, Cassie grinned and grabbed it. It was a large pine cone and glancing around, the tree she was sitting in was covered in them. Trying to keep her balance, Cassie seized six more and spread them around her so she could reach for them easily.

"Hey! Up here ugly!"

A snarl of the engine told Cassie the truck had heard her.

"Take this you stupid bullying hunk of scrap!"

And with no warning, Cassie tossed a pine cone down the tree. It bounced off the bonnet harmlessly but she knew it had surprised the Hummer by the grunt it made.

"Ha!" She jeered and open fired. Pine cones rained down on the unprepared Autobot, pinging off his windscreen and hood with satisfying thuds. With a strangled yelp, the Hummer retreated quickly, zooming away in the direction of the driveway.

Cautious but also desperate to get out of the tree, Cassie clambered down, her legs feeling like jelly; she really hated heights. She crept across the lawn gingerly, whipping her head around at the slightest noise.

Cassie knew her experience with Ironhide had been strange. It had _seemed _alive. It had _seemed _like it had a mind of its own and that had amused her. But the damn thing had never run her up a tree or had her chase it around the yard like an unruly puppy at bath time.

A glorious sight met her eyes; the hose, unguarded, lying on the ground a few metres away. Her breath faltered and she quickened her pace, her eyes darting around her, not sure whether it was a trap or not.

The infuriating sound of a smug engine revving told her it was a trap.

Ignoring it although it was directly behind her, Cassie dove and rolled, snatched up the nozzle, pointed and blasted. Giving a girlish squeak of outrage the Hummer backed away, as the now cold water hit the grill and windscreen. Smiling with added mirth, Cassie got to her feet and herded the vehicle to the driveway and to where she had originally started washing it.

Although neither had tried to be quiet, their antics drew the attention of the Ironhide and he slowly made his way towards them. Cassie glanced at the Topkick nervously; two against one wasn't usually fair anyway. But the GMC had other ideas. It manoeuvred itself directly behind the Hummer and blocking all means of escape. If the Search and Rescue truck wish to get away it would have to ram over Will's truck... and by the looks of it a tank couldn't get passed it. Over the growl of protest from the Hummer Cassie heard a low rumble that probably came from the Topkick. If it had spoken English Cassie was sure it would have meant; 'get him good kid!'.

Laughing with delight, Cassie finally managed to give the Hummer a good rinse, careful not to splash the Topkick. Foam and bubbles swam down the metal fluidly and Cassie blasted the wheels clear of the mud they had picked up whilst chasing her. She also checked the hood for dents because of her pine cone rampage but it seemed fine and undamaged.

When she was done, Cassie wound up the hose and tapped the bonnet of the Hummer fondly.

"Sorry big guy," She giggled, plucking at her drenched top in mock annoyance. "But to be honest I think we're even."

The truck rumbled gently and its headlights flashed in agreement. The Topkick gave a soft sound like rolling thunder which reminded Cassie of the laugh the Peterbilt had and nodded her head at it in thanks. The GMC bumped into her legs softly with its grill like an old friend would pat her on the shoulder as it went past before settling back into its original position on the driveway. Shaking her head, Cassie made her way to the porch and with a final glance over her shoulder –eyes radiating amazement - the teen entered the house.


	5. Something's Up

_The long awaited chapter..._

**Chapter Five – Something's Up**

The stars above her didn't care about her. The earth beneath her feet didn't care. Neither did the moon, or the trees or the cold wind that tangled her hair and pulled at her clothes. These things would continue without her presence. If she died, nothing would happen. Nothing would change.

Cassie unwrapped her arms from her sides to zip up her jacket; she tilted her head back to look at the stars. She could only spot a few of the familiar constellations, and even those were upside down. Thinking back to the time Will had sat her down in front of a massive telescope and told her all the names, even showing her one that was no more than a spec in the great ocean of black that was the night sky and telling her he was told it was called Cybertron. Cassie was standing outside the Lennox's house, watching time pass.

She sighed and glanced behind. Though she did not particularly wish to return inside and seek out Will and have him take her home, neither did she want to leave and have to return to an empty house. Cassie felt long awaited tears build up behind her eyes but she forced them down. Emotions would not rule her today.

With one last glance out at the undulating sky, she turned to go back inside.

- And jumped about three feet in the air, at the sight of a Peterbilt rolling silently up the driveway. She gasped with relief as she recognised it as the one Will had used to pick her up from school in the other day. But underneath the metallic moonlight, the patriotic red and blue faded out into grey; every metal plate, every angle, caught the wane light with a knife-edge gleam. The two headlights seemed riveted to her form and glowed an intense, unwavering white that pierced through the gloom like the watching eyes of some repentant demon.

Cassie squinted in the harsh brightness and brought up her hand to cover her eyes. Before her fingers even went passed her chest, the headlights flickered off, plunging her back into darkness. When the door to the truck didn't open, Cassie grew confused but she really couldn't be bothered to care right now.

"Hello?" She called out. "Do you want me to get Will?"

Of course, she told herself, the guy was in a hurry and he was probably calling Will right now. Still, the guy was being rude not getting out or even answering her. Cassie mentally shrugged, glanced once more at the looming vehicle and went back inside.

Sarah and Will were huddled together on the sofa, sipping at steaming mugs and chatting quietly. They both stopped and smiled up and Cassie when they heard her enter.

"Hey, Cass. You nearly ready to head home?"

Cassie nodded at Sarah but craned her neck and stared out of the window. She couldn't see the Peterbilt from here. "There's a truck outside," She explained, watching with suspicion as both their expressions grew alarmed then placid again. "I think he wants to talk to you but the driver didn't get out."

Will unwound his arm from Sarah's shoulder and stood, wincing as curled up muscles stretched out. "Sarah, do you want to get Cassie a drink before she goes? I'll see what... our guest... wants." And with that, he left the room. Sarah watched him go but by the way knowledge hung in her gaze, Cassie knew she knew exactly what was going on. Still, Cassie decided to play the innocent.

"Who was it, Sarah? Is the guy a friend of yours?" Her voice was soft, un-accusing but held a steely note that dared the woman to lie to her. Sarah noticed but replied with a kind, overly bright tone.

"I don't know him personally, but he works with Will in the army." She stood, took Cassie by the arm and practically dragged her into the hallway towards the kitchen. Since the kitchen was situated on the other side of the house, Cassie knew she wouldn't be able to see the Will – or the Peterbilt's mysterious rude driver – so she deliberately slowed slightly as they passed the front door. Will had left it open slightly as he went, leaving a tiny slit to peek through. As Cassie was dragged past, she craned her neck to look outside. What she saw was confusing.

Will was standing to one side of the truck. But she couldn't see anyone near him – in fact, it looked like he was talking **to **the truck. There was a low monotone voice which Cassie guessed was the man in the Peterbilt. Before she could see anymore, she was pulled away.

_I am not about to apologise for this tiny chapter because no one is giving me ideas! I'm serious guys, i am STUCK!_

_Plz plz review/ message me with ideas x x x_


End file.
